Concrete Angel
by bunnybabie
Summary: One Shot: Usagi's life combined with this story...I suck at summarys lol, Rated T: For voilence


**Concrete AngelMartina Mc Bride

* * *

**

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

Usagi calmly limped into her sanctuary, her school. _They _may hurt her, but at least _he_ can't. _He_ had hurt her _bad _last night, he had _really_ hurt her. She didn't even have the _strength_ to change into clean linen. She was mourning in her own thoughts until she bumped into Mamoru, her boyfriend. "Gomen..." she sniffled in pain as she tried to get up. "Usako? What happened to your shoulder!" he asked in fear. "No..Nothing Mamo-chan" she said quitely as she jogged into the school. 'God, I bet _he_ hurt her...that **bastard**' Mamoru thought to himself as her walked to the arcade.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

Usagi quitely sat at her desk and opened her study book and did her assignment. Miss. Haruna stared at the bruises on Usagi's shoulder, but decided not to bother her. 'Poor child...Probably fell' she thought to herself. Miss. Haruna didn't notice that Usagi saw her wondering eyes and the fact that she had had said that out loud until the whole class started laughing. 'I hope she doesn't say anything' Usagi thought to herself as the students laughed 'Dear God, I wish I was never born!' she cried silently and went back to her work.

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

Usagi was grateful when class was let out. She had 2 hours of peace before she went home so she decided to visit her boyfriends crib and rest. knock, knock "Hello, Usako. Come in" he said sweetly. "Thanks Mamo-chan" she quietly said as she sat on his couch and cuddled with him. "Mamo-chan can we just sit here for a little bit, please. I don't want to go home." she said on the verge of tears. 'It was that _bastard_!' Mamoru thought to himself "Sure Usako" he said as he watched her slowly fall asleep..."I wish I could save her from _him_" he said aloud and then slowly fell asleep unaware that Usagi heard him...'_I_ wish you could too...'

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late_

**:Later that night at Usagi's "Beating Area":**

"**NO!**" Usagi screamed as he beat her. "Leave me the **HELL** alone!" she said as the kneed him in the groin."You. will. pay. for. that. bitch!" he said as he fell to the ground. Usagi pulled out her phone and called all of her loved ones and told them to meet her at her house and she ran into her house and slammed the door. knock knock "Thank you" Usagi cried as she motioned them to sit down. 'I can't believe I am going to do this

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

"Usagi what's wrong?" Mina asked as she watched her cry. "Gomenasi Everyone...Please remeber me and find me a safe place...Because I can't go on anymore...Don't mourn for me...For I am an Angel with broken wings..." she cried as she pulled out the gun "Usagi, NOOO" they screamed at her in chorus. "This heart will always bleed for you...but drops of jou...for you guys were the only good thing I ever had...put him away for me, Ok Mamo-chan?" she cried as she aimed the gun at her heart..."I. love. you. guys." bang, bang, bang she slowly dropped to the floor "USAGI!" they screamed, but they all knew she was gone

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot_

**:Funeral:**

"Usa..." Rei cried "We got _him_ odango..._He_ is gone" she cried as she threw the first handful of dirt

"Usa..." Mina cried "My sis, I will always have you in my heart...I wish I could've saved you" she cried as she threw a handful of dirt

"Usa..." Makoto cried "You were the best friend, I ever had, Thank you for believing in me" she cried as she threw a handful of dirt

"Usa..." Ami cried "You showed me that you may be the smartest person in the world, but you are nothing without friendship...Thank you Usa, thank you..." she cried as she threw a handful of dirt

"Usako..." Mamoru cried "We got that bastard for you my love...Oh, my angel, I will always miss you, Don't forget me" he cried as he threw the last handful of dirt and pressed the fill button as Usagi was buried...They all cried.

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

Usagi's head stone is a concrete angel that reads ...

**The Angel that we will never forget...**

**Usagi Serena Tsukino**

**July 30th, 1985 - January 12, 2002**

**Best Friend and Loving person**

**R. I. P.**

To this day, the girls and Mamoru will always remember the little spark in their lives that was blown out. To this day, they still visit her every chance they get to remind them of their princess, their Angel that the world forgot...

* * *

**AN:** I cried writing this story, I hope you like it and please review ;-; 


End file.
